Disassociated Dream Escape
by pandakelly
Summary: What would you do if you kept dreaming about a stranger? Would you try and figure out who they were, would you try and stop the dreams or would you fall in love with them? A Shenny tale that takes place in the dreams of our two lovers. Will they be able to discover the love that they have always dreamt of or will they let logic stop them. ON HIATUS
1. prologue

**Disassociate Dream Escape**

By Pandakelly

Prologue

**A/N: ** **Hello everyone, this is my second serious Shenny story, it will have a lot of psychology and dreams. I would like to thank Jislane35 for the story suggestion. I have a pretty good idea where I want to go with this story and unlike my last story Bound to Love I should be able to regularly update (by regularly update I mean on the weekends I will probably be updating once or twice a weekend). This will be a strictly AU story, while the characters will have some of their traits from the show a lot of them will be changed; I also altered the timeline a bit to fit the story. I do not own the Big Bang Theory.**

September 3rd 2082

Sheldon always liked to say that before he met Penny he was a typical prodigy in the science world, winning the Noble Prize in science when he was 25, he revolutionized the scientific world but lost all of his friends. While losing his friends started out as a bad event, hindsight told him that if he had still been living with them when he met Penny he would have never gotten to realize his love her. He probably would have stayed in his safe little bubble never knowing the wonders the world held for him. At 92 Sheldon's heart still skips a beat at the thought that Penny had chosen him, sure touring and lecturing had brought him notoriety and fame, but his subconscious had brought him love.

Watching his beloved die drew Sheldon's thoughts back in time to a dark point in his life where he didn't keep a journal on his nightstand, when vanilla didn't permeate the air, and when he was just a lonely 27 year old. Most of the time when interviewers asked where and when Sheldon met Penny he would tell the story of their first date and say that she had simply always been in his life and that he had finally recognized that she was the one. Only family members were able to identify the slight tick in his left eye at this lie, while he was correct in saying Penny had been in his life for many years before he noticed her, their original meeting date, was a secret that few were privy to as were the events leading to their courtship, the few who knew the tale treasured it.

**So what do you think? **


	2. The First Time They Met

**Disassociate Dream Escape**

By Pandakelly

First Meeting

**A/N: Hey everyone so as promised here is the first chapter, this chapter is setting up the shenny to come, so please be patient with me, it will come. As always this is simply a non-profit exercise I own nothing but the random ideas that have come from my head. Enjoy and please review.**

At 23 Dr. Sheldon Cooper had achieved more than most scientists could hope to in a life time, and it seemed that the young scientist was determined to continue breaking records and changing the world. Graduating from high school at the age of 12, Sheldon entered college graduating with a double major, he then spent a few years working towards several PHDs. Sheldon received dozens of offers from various colleges, and after much debating he moved from his family home in Texas to Caltech, where he was a valued part of the Physics department. While the administration valued Sheldon his coworkers often found him exhausting to be around and often avoided him. He only really interacted with three people and they had to interact with him as they shared an apartment with him. Leonard, Raj and Howard had no patience for the lanky man and often complained that life would be better if he wasn't around. For the last three months had accompanied Sheldon on exhibition to explore some of the practical applications of Sheldon's theories, while the trip could have been a great learning experience for the trio they choose to undermine Sheldon and only put fort the minimal effort. Despite all this the trip had been a success, and Dr. Ingle their department head decided to throw a party in Sheldon's honor and asked the trio to attend sensitivity training, while docking their pay. Ingle saw that the exhibition's findings would further push Sheldon towards the Noble Prize and was anxious to show him off to the University. Sheldon tried to pacify his friends reminding them that they could still use the trip as a basis for their own work, and promised them that they would not only give them credit when it was appropriate but that he would mention them in his Noble speech. The Trio chose to ignore him and started to develop a plan to ruin Sheldon's party.

June 8th 2013

Sheldon had always enjoyed mingling with people, finding the varieties of people exciting. As a child he had worried about germs and never interacted with people but in college he had realized that while the world was a messy place there was really nothing he could do about it, from that moment on Sheldon started to enjoy the world and its people. during the cocktail hour of the party Sheldon easily mingled with the various guests, Dr. Ingle made sure that Sheldon met each department including Humanities and Psychology, while Sheldon enjoyed reading and the other arts he found it odd that anyone would set out to receive an advanced degree in the subject. As for Psychology Sheldon had always treated the subject with disdain and even went as far as to argue with one of the psychologists he was introduced to. The argument had started off with a simple comment from Sheldon, noting how odd it was to see a woman so aesthetically pleasing; as the blonde haired, green eyed beauty in front of him; in a field dominated by men. The woman's name and reply were lost as Sheldon was called to the podium. Sheldon felt a twinge of excitement as he saw his friends enter the banquet hall, the hope of reconciliation, died though as he was Leonard pull out a paintball gun and aim it for his chest. The snippet of pain was nothing compared to the betrayal he felt as his so called friends turned on the other guests. The trio finished off the prank by knocking Sheldon out.

Punishment was swift and merciless, by the next week the University was short three scientists. The scientific community is nothing short of a mob family, and the three men soon found that they had been barred from every major college inside and quite a few outside of the country. Sheldon gave up the idea of friends and put the experience behind him, although he did have to smirk when he received a letter from Dr. Ingle describing how a small town in Nebraska's science department suddenly had three new well know scientists teaching in their district. Over the next two years Sheldon's work soared to new heights, it was no surprise when on December 10th Dr. Sheldon Cooper won the Noble Prize. With his place in scientific history secure Sheldon set out on a world wind lecture tour over the following year. In 2017 when Dr. Ingle stepped down as the head of the Psychics department Sheldon stepped up and decided that now his life could finally begin.

**so… what do you think? **


	3. First Dreams

**Disassociate Dream Escape**

By Pandakelly

First Dreams

**A/N: Okay guys so here is chapter 2, I still own nothing, but now we are actually getting the good stuff. Thank you to all who have already reviewed/followed/favorited. The dreams will take place in bold italics. Hope you enjoy.**

Penny's Point of View

Penny had always loved Psychology, even as a child she would try and counsel her toys. All of her toys from Barbie dolls, to action figures all had deep psychological problems that needed all of her attention. Penny was 24 when she first met Sheldon, while the night was forever implanted into her brain; after all she was certain he was flirting with her, I mean why else would he call me pretty; she knew that the scientist didn't remember her. Still seeing him on the bus after four years she could help but hope that he would remember her. She fought the urge to sit in the unoccupied sit next to him, resisted the need to apologize about that terrible night, surly a Nobel Prize winning Physicist didn't need her apology. After all her career was stagnant, the university cut her funding after a year of lackluster studies proved nothing to show that disassociation had to many different factors and variables to be studied. The rejection of her lives work had hit hard, after a few months of mopping Penny had dusted off her shoulders and had applied to one of the local clinics. The job was challenging and some of her patients even had mild forms of disassociation. As the year went on Penny documented Sheldon's routine, he got on the bus every morning at 6:15, rode it for four stops and got off near the university, in the evenings his caught the bus at 315, riding the bus for only three stops he got off at a local mall where he seemed to pick up shifts at a random comic book store. Penny knew stalking was a crime but she couldn't help but be fascinated by the man, he always read a book on the bus and whenever she would try and strike up conversation he would only give one word replies. After about a year she finally gave up on ever getting to know him.

Sheldon's Point of View

Sheldon often liked to brag that his memory was perfect, that he remembered every moment of his life. This of course was a complete lie, sure he remembered his life in great detail, but there were large chunks that he had simply forgotten because they weren't important enough. Most of the deleted memories were everyday things such as brushing his teeth, riding the bus and the newest celebrity news. Sheldon was terrible at remembering people, baring famous scientists, family and a few work people often went into his delete file. Sheldon's dreams were another story sometimes he would remember them, picking up small details here and there but often once they were over that was the end of it. They always occurred in black and white and were logical. During the summer of 2017 Sheldon started to have very specific dreams, dreams about someone he had never met, and to be perfectly honest he was getting sick of it.

(First Dream Flashback)

_**Sheldon found the beach comforting, the soft sand in his toes seemed to settle the anxiety he felt about the people around him. Surely they were the harbingers of some terrible disease that would end his promising career before he even started. Suddenly all of his worries were carried away like the tide. Looking up for some explanation Sheldon saw a smiling woman, with her hands on her hips; she apparently wanted him to join her in the water. Sheldon emphatically told her that she was crazy if she thought that he was going anywhere near the water, wasting no time or breathe Sheldon launched into a lecture about the dangers of the ocean. This only made the woman pull harder on his arm. Finally he relented and allowed himself to be pulled into the waves. Sheldon finally took the time to study his companion; she was blonde, average height, tan, with green eyes. **_Wait what was that green eyes_**, Sheldon was certain that he had actually seen the color green. The mystery woman smiled before splashing him with a small wave of water. **__Before Sheldon was able to retaliate he _woke up.

Sheldon had all but forgotten the dream when a week later _**He found himself in a small café, again he found himself reverting back to old habits and checked both his cup; of tea, no drugs for me thank you very much, and silverware. Sheldon took a sip of the amber liquid letting its warmth calm his nerves. Allowing himself to get swept into the dream world Sheldon people watched for a few minutes, he figured that he had to be in Europe, probably in the UK, judging by the pounds in his pocket. He was just about to leave when a voice stopped him; it was the same mystery woman from before; she apparently wanted to see visit the Titanic Museum, **_Ah, he thought, we must be in Belfast; _**Sheldon stood his ground demanding an apology for the beach incident. The green eyed beauty shook her head, muttered Wackadoodle and apologized. Sheldon braised for another attack as she leaned closer, and was taken back when she simply kissed him on the check. **_

Over the next few months the mystery woman kept appearing. After looking through all his old contacts and going through his significant events Sheldon decided that she had to be a part of his imagination. It was true that he had been feeling very lonely as of late and had even contemplated calling his old friends, but he knew that the bridge had been burnt many years ago. _Maybe I should give her a chance, she is the perfect woman, so what if she is only in my dreams._

**So, two dreams down, more to come, more psychology to follow also, please review and let me know what you think, even if you hate it.**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Dear readers,**

**I just want to say thank you to each of my readers, to those who have followed and hit favorite this story. When I started I never imagined anyone else would like it. Sadly I have lost the focus on this story and will be removing it from the site by the weeks end. **

**On a happier note I have a new story in the works that I am very excited about. While scanning pintrest the other day I saw a pin that said someone should write a book were the character falls in love with the reader and saw a few tmblir comments after the picture which got me thinking. After tossing around a couple ideas I have come up with a pretty cool sounding shenny story that will look at what happens when penny and amy both read a very unique book. while other pairings will come and go the story will eventually be shenny… thank you once again **

**Pandakelly**


End file.
